[unreadable] There are three primary issues that need to be addressed to assure that the laboratory animal care and use program at UNR can continue to provide adequate resources to support the research and animal needs of the Institution: 1) Currently, there is no space for swine breeding and husbandry, 2) there is no necropsy facility for handling large animals at UNR, and 3) there is no approved facility for carcass disposal following necropsy of any animal species at UNR. Rendering, which will soon be discontinued by the only commercial operation in Northern Nevada, is the only method currently available to UNR and the Nevada Agricultural Experiment Station (NAES). The importance of preserving the health and welfare of the "humanized" sheep in the current facility and the genetic resource to be housed in the proposed swine unit is greater than ever while the risk of infectious disease outbreaks is escalating. The Institution is using large animal models for human disease(s) at an increasing rate. The animals are valuable, very difficult to replace and subject to stringent regulation for disposal. In addition, investigators often use genetically modified animals that may be at increased risk of infectious agents, particularly into a breeding population(s). Therefore, it is more important than ever to use procedures and equipment that preserve the health and welfare of these animals. To this end, it is vital that the animal care program obtain a permanent dedicated space for breeding, surgical manipulation, long-term housing, necropsy, and disposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] The funds requested under this application will be used to: 1) renovate an existing cinder block metal roofed building that has all essential utilities in the facility, 2) purchase new pens and equipment necessary for operation of this facility, and 3) purchase a commercially available large animal incinerator. The completed facility will represent a fixed, dedicated swine breeding and large animal necropsy facility dedicated to eliminating the increased institutional demand for breeding, housing and surgically manipulating large domestic animals in an effective disease reduced environment. [unreadable] [unreadable]